L'amour mort
by Ange-dechue
Summary: [OS]Nous ne voyons pas toujours les deux côtés de la médaille, non? Voyon le leur! Songfic


Une femme se tenait devant une fenêtre. Elle était encore bien jeune, jeune sang pur et discrète. Une silhouette vînt la rejoindre par derrière. Il toucha d'un effleurement son épaule, pour signifier sa présence. Elle ne tourna que doucement la tête, mais elle regarda encore le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

L'homme lui prit la main, presque tendrement. Obéissante, elle se tourna vers lui, affrontant son regard flambé de désir. Docile, comme on le lui avait appris, elle l'embrassa doucement. Tout l'amour qui se dégageait d'eux aurait pu être faux, mais il ne l'était pas. Front contre front, ils fermaient les yeux pour savourer le contact de l'autre.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

L'homme sembla prit d'une douleur épouvantable, il leva sa manche pour voir la Marque noire de jais. Sa femme le regarda dans les yeux, le suppliant de rester. Ne prenant pas compte de son alerte, il prit une cape noire et s'enfuit dans la nuit. La jeune femme, muette d'étonnement, tomba à genoux et ferma les poings violemment. Elle voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**

Une ombre ouvrit la porte d'entrer, boitante et meurtrie. Une silhouette fine se leva d'un fauteuil. La femme rejoignit son mari blesser. Elle le leva doucement pour le mener à une bassine d'eau chaude et d'alcool. Avec un linge, elle nettoya les plaies de son époux qui la regardait avec amour. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Le mari interdit ne répondit rien. Elle reposa la question avec plus rage. Il lui parla durement et elle ne l'écoutait pas criant de plus belle. Sans dire un mot, le mari vînt abattre sa main sur la joue de sa femme. Étonné de son geste, il tenta de se faire pardonner, mais la femme partit en courant.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

La femme et le mari étaient enlacés et pardonnés. Mais un nouveau hurlement de douleur provenant du mari jaillit. Sa femme, épuisée et à bout, le poussa littéralement vers la porte. Elle pleurait comme jamais, elle lança un vase sur le mur et il éclata en morceau, comme des gouttes d'eau. En pleurant, elle prit son ventre avec une grimace de souffrance, un morceau de verre c'était lancé sur elle. Le sang éclata comme une rose rouge. En pleurant toujours, elle espérait que l'enfant n'aurait rien.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

Un tintement léger résonna dans la maisonnée. En courant, la femme dégringola les marches pour apercevoir la porte d'entrer. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, la femme stoppa son souffle. Elle vit une silhouette, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quand les bougies éclairèrent le visage de l'inconnu, un sanglot remplaça son soupir. Les cheveux blonds n'étaient pas ceux jais de son mari. Une triste mine lui fit comprendre que rien ne serait comme avant. L'invité prit congé, laissant la veuve à l'agonie.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

Tenant un petit garçon par la main, une femme, voilée de noir, apparue au cimetière. Le garçon d'à peine trois ans déposa un bouquet de rose au pied d'une tombe. Il recula de quelques pas, pour laisser à sa mère le plus d'intimité possible. La femme ferma les yeux de douleur et jeta la dernière rose sur le granite. L'enfant s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main. Il savait son but, ici. Lentement, la femme en larmes, embrassa son fils longuement avant de pointer sa baguette sur son cœur. L'enfant tomba avec une expression presque heureuse sur le visage. La veuve et meurtrière leva sa manche pour dévoiler un tatouage percent. En levant la tête et le bras, elle fit apparaître un signe qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui n'était pas apparu depuis longtemps. Avec un sourire, elle se tua laissant voir la Marque des Ténèbres.

Quatre aurores apparurent et découvrirent la veuve et son fils, morts près de leur parent et mari. En signe de respect et pour le courage de la femme, ils les enterrèrent près de leur amour. Ils apparurent sur la pierre, _Les McNaire dorment en paix, Père, mère et fils. Ils ont, à chacun, changé le destin._ Ce que la femme ignora durant son deuil fut que son mari se sacrifia pour son ami, Lucius Malfoy.

**Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

* * *

Petit bouton pour avoir des impression, bonnes ou constructives (il n'y en a jamais de mauvaises!) Et la chanson est Far Away de Nickelback! Excellente!


End file.
